Monster
by Frostycookies
Summary: Namikaze Naruto also known as Ares, is the internationally renowned author of the horror series, the Monster. A book about a young detective who hunts down the serial killer, The Butcher. What happens when one of Naruto's fans become too obsessed? Konoha gets a nightmare like they had never seen before. Beware of the monsters you create, Naruto. Modern day Au.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Author's note: Hello and welcome to the grisly tale of The Monster. This is just something that was swimming around my mind so I decided that I had to post this. I hope you enjoyed the prologue and soon enough, I will have chapter one ready. The song that was referenced was Breathe by Pink Floyd. I recommend that you listen to the song before you read this. It will surely creep you out like it did to me. Please read, enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A throbbing pain hammered through her head as she groggily woke from her slumber. A bitter taste numbed her tongue and a sickly copper scent perfumed the air around her. Her senses snapped awake. Her eyes stung from the blackness of the blind fold and her head lulled to the side as her body pulsated with a sluggishness that made her want to gag. She tried to form at least a syllable but her mind was so hazy that her ability to think had been dulled. The loud sounds of beating drums that mirrored her own heart beats could be slowly heard, and with each beat, shivers ran up her spine. The thumping echoed that of an ancient sacrificial rite and the fear she felt tripled. She had to get out of there, she thought and in trying to perform the task of moving her limbs, a cold realization slapped across her face, she was bound. Panic blossomed in her chest as she struggled against the hard material that kept her hands painstakingly behind her back. The thumps got louder and she was forced to take slow breaths as deafening footsteps sliced through the atmosphere. Her heart slammed against her ribs as a guitar joined the ensemble and from the sound, it seemed like something out of the 70's. With each step the person took, fear dug deeper into her bones. Her lips trembled as she tried to escape even faster. A flurry of whispers joined the guitar and by now, she was thrashing about. As she was trying to get out of the knots that bound her, her body stilled at the sound of the person's voice that started to sing. " _Breathe, breathe in air"_ the deep voice sang and her heart raced like never before. The gravelly voice caused her hands to get clammy and tremble. " _Don't be afraid to care"_ the man continued and she knew that he was getting closer. " _Leave but don't leave me"_ the man softly sang, and her body shook with silent sobs. She knew the man was standing in front of her, and she could feel his putrid breath skating across her skin. He touched her face, and his fingers were like death itself. " _You race towards an early grave"_ he whispered and as she screamed, all she could hear was his dark chuckling.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one – The man behind the monster

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

"How can I be substantial if I do not cast a shadow? I must have a dark side also If I am to be whole"  
― C.G. Jung

" _He stood cloaked in the shadows of the small room, his eyes focused on the sobbing woman. Her mascara was dripping down her face, and those ugly black streaks stained her face He watched as her mouth slipped open as she prayed to whatever God she still believed could help her. His eyes followed the trail of crimson blood that trickled down her forehead and the smell enticed him. Not even the finest wine in the world could have that kind of affect on him. He harshly grabbed her by the shoulders and his fingers dug into her soft skin. She screamed, she prayed, she shouted, thrashed about but he didn't care. His eager tongue lapped up the blood, and he felt when her body when frigid. He whispered something against her temple and he took a big whiff of that unique scent of her warm, throbbing skin. Even now she was tempting him. She knew as well as he did. It was time"_ he read and leaned back on the chair. He listened as the chair creaked in a protest of his weight. It was a squeaky, low sound that resonated in the silence of his office. He ran a hand through his mess of blonde spikes that was tied in a low ponytail. The ends of his hair were tickling against the nape of his neck and it was starting to itch. However he kept staring at the laptop screen and the Word document that was currently open. He was writing the second book of his series that was praised for its delicious gruesomeness (not his words, it was a review that Konoha Times did). Monster was about a young detective who was in the peak of his career and life. He had the most solved cases in his precinct, and he was even considered for a promotion. However, when a young woman around the age of twenty years was found, floating in the shallow waters of a lake, the detective knew that it was the work of the serial killer, The Butcher. The killer had murdered at least ten women, each with a specific MO and signature over the span of ten years yet no one was even remotely close to catching the person. The first book had finished off where the detective loses everything in his life. His job, his wife and even himself after the killer turned his attention onto him. However, at the end of the first book and the beginning of the second book which he was working on, the young man had gotten a sample of DNA from one of the crime scenes. He was slowly gaining ground on the killer. The intrigue as the hunter becomes the hunted would provide the excitement his readers craved. He was going to slowly demonstrate how one man with such a strong sense of justice was turning into a monster himself. After all, one has to think like a monster to catch one. A soft knock brought him out of his thoughts and his head craned to the door. His daughter peered inside and he smiled.

"I thought you could use the caffeine" she said, as she walked in, wearing a pair of pink pajamas. Her blonde hair, like always, was pinned in a bun. In her hands was his favorite white mug with red words plastered at the front, 'World's Greatest Dad'. It was his very first Father's Day gift from her. She slowly entered his room and he could see how much she hated to be in his office. He knew that she read his book and from her concerned eyes, she did not quite approve of his darker thoughts.

"I swear, Haru. You're the world's greatest daughter" he cooed and she just shook her head as he took the mug into his head. He took a long sniff of the steaming black coffee and grinned at her. "Thank you" he said, and he flickered on his desk lamp. Whenever he was writing, he always liked the darkness. She shifted as her eyes glanced around the gloomy room. "Why are you still up? It's already midnight" he said, glancing at his wrist watch. The leather band was beaten up and faded, yet he refused to throw it away.

"I have a History test tomorrow and I was studying" she said, and jumped at a sudden tapping noise on the window.

"I've been meaning to get that branch trimmed" he said, moving to the window, and drew the baby blue curtains. Just like he said, a branch tapped against the glass as a result of the howling wind outside. "It looks like it's going to rain" he murmured to himself as his blue eyes studied the bleak blanket of grey clouds that started to form in the sky.

"Dad, I think that you should get some sleep" she said, and he turned to her. "You've been up for two days straight" she added. He waved off her concern and went back to his desk. His office, which was the smallest room in the house, only boasted of his mahogany desk, the dreary black carpet, his bookshelf ram packed with books from all different languages and the blue curtains. He had stripped all pictures from the room, and every thing that could remind him of HER. He sipped his coffee as the memories threatened to resurface.

"You know me, honey. Whenever an idea pops into my head, the writer in me goes on a rampage" he said, and shot her a side grin.

"My teacher asked me something today" Haru said and Naruto arched an eyebrow. "She read one of your previous works, and she said she loved The Robin's Nest. She wants to know if maybe, one day you'll go back to your previous writing style" she added, and he just chuckled.

"Maybe" he said, knowing full well that his daughter was the one asking that question. "What did she specifically like about The Robin's Nest?" he added.

"She loved how the boy fell in love with the girl. It wasn't like what the movies portrayed love as. Their love was what love was meant to be. Honest, effortless and simple" she said and he smiled. "I can only hope that my first love is like that" she added and he pouted.

"You're too young for love. You have to wait until you're thirty to fall in love!" Naruto said and she just softly smiled at him. She kissed his cheek and bid him good night. "Do you hear me, Haru? Thirty years old!" he shouted after her but she just chuckled before closing the door. As he sat back down, he stared at the ceiling as a faint drizzle fell outside. People often commented on how strange it was that a jovial cheerful man like Namikaze Naruto could create something as horrible as the Monster. Even his daughter had been disturbed when the book first came out. However, there was a part of Naruto that he hid even from his daughter. The part that was trying to take him over, especially since his wife was killed three years ago by a drunken punk who used his father's influence to escape imprisonment. His book had started out as an exercise, recommended by his psychiatrist, Iruka. After his wife's death and the release of her killer, he had fell into a deep depression that not even his daughter could get him out of. On recommendation, Iruka had insisted that he write down his thoughts in a journal. At first he didn't know what to write, since even his love for writing had been fizzed down to near nothing after his wife's death. Soon enough, the insanity that trapped him, became too much. He had to write and when he did, even he was scared at some of the things that came from the depths of his imagination. He had killed his wife's killer a number of hundred times, each time more painful than the last. When he had given the journal to Iruka, with the pages filled with such unsettling words discolored with dried tears that fell from the quiet rage that had bubbled in his veins at the thought of his wife's killer, Iruka's eyes had widened. The tanned man had stared at him like he was a foreign entity that had just landed on Earth. That was to say, he was prescribed some strong pills afterwards. However, Naruto couldn't stop the darkness that kept edging his mind and neither could the pills. He had to write again and he did. Thus, the Monster was borne and from then, he had somewhat rose against the depression. When his publisher first read it, the woman had immediately slapped him on the back and said to him "You did it again, Ares-sensei". However when his book was published, his parents, especially his Mayor of a father was instantly on the phone, shouting off his ear about how inappropriate it was, for the son of an ex cop to write such a book. Naruto had hung up on him. His father was never in support of his career choice because the man always wanted him to follow in his footsteps. He wanted a cop for a son not a writer, and the older blonde always made sure to voice his thoughts about the subject. Naruto didn't care what people thought, as long as it did its job. It allowed him to heal albeit in a disconcerting way.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two - The beginning of the end

Author's note: First of all, I do not own Naruto. Secondly, the Naruto in this chapter is different from the Naruto in the last chapter. The reason for this is that the blonde suffers from depression. And to those you suffer depression including myself (unfortunately), one day you're fine in fact, you're happy and then when you wake up the next day, you feel like crap. You hate everything in your life, and you just want to spend the day, under your covers, far away from the world. Ah, sorry for the unnecessary rambling and I hope you all enjoy the second chapter.

"We ask only to be reassured  
about the noises in the cellar  
and the window that should not have been open"  
― T.S. Eliot, _The Family Reunion"_

"Dad!" a voice shouted and he immediately jerked awake. He could feel the drool trailing down the right corner of his mouth, as his eyes adjusted to the brightness that flooded his room.

"I'm awake!" he shouted and stood up. He blinked away the sleepiness from his eyes and saw his daughter standing in front of him with a scowl on her face. The blue eyes that she inherited from him were narrowed, her nose was scrunched up and the corners of her mouth were turned down as in disapproval at his behavior. He yawned and wiped away the saliva from his chin. "Oh, good morning, Haru" he said with a smile but the gesture went ignored as she placed a mug of steaming hot coffee on his cluttered desk. "Not there!" he shouted as the papers began to stick under the white mug.

"Breakfast is ready, come outside" she said, and he glanced as she walked out. In some ways, she reminded him of his wife. A cold wind flittered in the room and he stopped what he was doing.

"I don't remember leaving that open" he said to himself and walked over the little square window. The blue curtains flapped against the slight breeze as he approached. "I always close this window" he whispered but that was when his daughter's voice pushed the thoughts away from his head. "I'm coming" he grumbled before pulling the window close. He walked out his office without a second thought to the mystery open window.

"Dad, you're going to get sick again if you don't eat on time" Haru complained as he sat down on one of the stools near the counter of the kitchen. He slapped his hands together in thanks at the sight of an omelet displayed in front of him. However despite her concern, he just took up the fork and moved to dig in, when she stopped him. "Uncle Kakashi said that he's coming over" she added and her father just nodded. His focus was on the omelet.

"Don't you have school?" her father asked, as he stuffed his face. She frowned at the action but sighed. Her father would never learn, she mused to herself. She always felt like between the both of them, she was the adult instead. He glanced at his black wrist watch before taking a sip of orange juice. "Won't you be late?" he added and she just moved to the front door.

"Don't worry, Sakura's giving me a ride to school" she said as she slipped on her shoes. She was already wearing her seifuku uniform and her long sleek blonde hair, unlike her father's array of messy spikes, was pulled in a neat bun at the nape of her neck. She was every bit of a neat freak, just like her mother was. He took by the bento she prepared herself and she smiled at him. "I'm off" she said and he nodded.

"See you later, sweetheart" he said and with that, he watched as she walked out. He sighed. His little girl was already so grown up.

"Yo, you in here, Uzumaki?" someone asked and he already knew who it was. Hatake Kakashi was his father's protégé and his friend, though there was an age difference. He just felt comfortable around the man despite the fact that the silver haired man was just three years older than he was.

"Yeah, come in!" he said as he went back to his breakfast. The door clicked open and a mop of silver hair was the first thing he saw. The man stepped in, wearing a crisp white shirt, black blazer and pants. His gun was in his holster that was on his hip along with his badge. Kakashi had gone into the same field of his father was in. He was a police officer at Konoha precinct. He waved his gloved hand at Naruto who just grunted as he wolfed down some orange juice. Kakashi, who always wore a mask, closed the door behind him and his eyes roved over the house. It was a habit of his, he would always say. "Why are you here so early?" Naruto asked as he wiped his mouth.

"Horrible night" Kakashi said, taking off his blazer. He hung it up and moved to the one of the stools beside Naruto. He took out a pack of cigarettes and slumped down. "Some people are just plain evil" he murmured as he slipped out a cigarette. Naruto moved to the kitchen and got an ash tray.

"Oh? According to the Mayor of Konoha, it's been safer than it has ever been" Naruto said with a snort as he leaned up against the counter. Kakashi pulled down his mask and placed the cigarette between his chapped lips.

"With all due respect to your father, that's bull shit" Kakashi murmured against the cigarette. He took out a lighter and when it was lit, he took a long drag. "There are always sick people out there, ready to kill a woman six months pregnant" he added and Naruto winced.

"Damn" Naruto said and passed a hand through messy, uncombed hair. "Was that your horrible night?" he asked and Kakashi just propped his elbows on the counter.

"Fucking disgusting people" Kakashi said as he rubbed his eyes. Naruto poured the silver haired man some coffee. He needed it. "Thanks" he said, taking the cup into his hands as he left the cigarette in his mouth.

"Sounds like something straight out of my book" Naruto said as he took off his glasses. "Speaking of my book, I'm happy to inform you that I'm starting on the second book in the series" he added and Kakashi frowned. "What? You're supposed to be happy for me!" he said throwing his hands in the air.

"As your friend, I have to confess something. I don't condone those books of yours, man. They're just as bad as the things I see on the streets of Konoha" Kakashi said and Naruto frowned.

"Exactly! Unlike my father, I want the people to be aware of the monsters that are lurking around the streets. I'm raising awareness with my books! That is why it's the best international selling series!" Naruto said, and Kakashi just sipped his coffee. He allowed the scalding hot liquid to slide down his throat, welcoming the burning pain.

"No, Naruto. You're just like those sick bastards out there. The only difference is that you're writing it and they're doing it" Kakashi said, getting up because he knew the blonde would explode from such a statement. He moved to the living room, as the blonde cursed.

"I'm an author, Kakashi! Don't compare me to those savages" Naruto said, glaring at his friend who sat down on the plush couch.

"Whatever" Kakashi said and Naruto slid the ash tray on the glass table. "So, do you want to bitch about your books or do you want to hear about that thing we were talking about?" he asked and Naruto grinned like the cat in Alice in Wonderland. Naruto was the only one allowed to know his deepest, darkest secret that no other in his life knew about. He didn't know why, but the blonde could always evoke emotions out of him like none could. Not even his beloved mentor could do such a thing.

"Yes, do tell" Naruto said, as he sat down and clasped his hands over his crossed knees. Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his friend's horrible attempt at Sméagol's voice. "How was your date?" he added, and Kakashi could see the excitement brimming in those sapphire eyes. The blonde always loved gossip.

"It was...okay" Kakashi said and chuckled at the disappointment on Naruto's face. Naruto frowned.

"That's it? It was okay?" Naruto asked sipping his own cup of coffee. Kakashi shrugged and flicked some ash on the ash tray.

"What more do you want me to say? I'm not a woman. So I won't go off in detail about how hot my date was or the make out session that took place after said date" Kakashi said and Naruto smirked with his canines prodding from his mouth.

"Oh? Soooooo, a make out session, huh?" Naruto asked, wiggling his eyebrows and Kakashi who just shook his head at the eccentric blonde. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" he added and Kakashi just took another drag of his cigarette.

"No, Naruto. I don't want to tell you" Kakashi said and Naruto just sipped his coffee once more.

"Sometimes, I swear that you have the emotions of a rock, Kakashi" Naruto huffed and Kakashi just raised an eyebrow. "How long has been since you know who?" he asked, and the silver haired man looked away.

"Two years and three months. Give or take a few days" Kakashi said and Naruto sighed at his friend.

"Kakashi, you can't live your life in hopes of getting that person back" Naruto said and Kakashi frowned.

"Of course I know that, Naruto but you of all people should know how hard it is to give up on broken hearts and hurtful love" Kakashi softly said.

"That's why I'm telling you, Kakashi. You still have a chance to get over your love. Me, I can never let her go" he said, his eyes glancing at the picture that was covered down. They sat in a comfortable silence with each man to their own thoughts. However it was when someone knocked on the door. Even Kakashi arched an eyebrow. The only person that usually visited so early in the morning was Kakashi. Naruto moved to the door and when he opened it, there was a white envelope lying on the doormat. Elegant, neat cursive handwriting with his pen name, Ares was etched on the middle of the envelope.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, approaching him. Naruto picked up the envelope before looking outside for any sign of the person who delivered it.

"I don't know. Seems like fan mail" Naruto said and closed the door when he didn't see anyone. Kakashi watched as the blonde carefully opened the envelope. "I'm following after your example. With love, your favorite admirer" Naruto read, and he held up the dried up red rose that was in the envelope. It was withered and some of the petals fell to the white paper.

"I know it's supposed to be flattering, but that's creepy" Kakashi said and Naruto couldn't help but nod. Without a second thought, he threw everything in the garbage before washing his hands. "I thought your work was supposed to raise awareness?" he sarcastically asked.

"Shut up" Naruto said, as he shook his body. "I don't even want to see another one of those again" he muttered to himself.

"Probably a weird fan of yours" Kakashi said and Naruto nodded. However he couldn't shake off that churning sensation in his stomach.

He hummed as he walked down the dank alley way. He was right in choosing down town Konoha. He popped the collar of his trench coat as his eyes studied the women as they walked past him, without even noticing his presence. He watched as those gorgeous women with long shapely legs, ample bosoms and beautiful hair passed him. They were so close that if he stretched out his hand, he could touch them but far enough that he was hidden from their view. Just the thought caused a stirring sensation in the pit of his stomach. There was so much to chose from, his mind shrieked as the many perfumes they wore, made their way to his nose. His eyes rolled at the back of his head as a certain woman walked by. Her lavender scent had sent him to a high like the last woman had. Oh, she was the one, he thought as he stalked after her. He was just like the Butcher from Ares-sensei's book. A thrill shot through his body at the thought. He was going to made Ares-sensei proud. A sinister smirk appeared on his face as he prepared to feast on another succulent delicacy that was going to be sorry it tempted him in the first place.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three – A walk in their shoes

Author's note: In this chapter, I welcome you to delve deeper in the lives of some of the characters in the story. You'll even learn about Haru's school life and I introduced characters such as Sakura, Ino, just to name a few. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. Oh, on a second note, I wrote this chapter with the help of my knowledge of crime related shows such as CSI series, Criminal Minds and some books such as Principles of Forensic Medicine and Toxicology by Rajesh Bardale on Google books. It's a really great read, and I recommend it to all those interested in things like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series.

* * *

"People speak sometimes about the "bestial" cruelty of man, but that is terribly unjust and offensive to beasts, no animal could ever be so cruel as a man, so artfully, so artistically cruel."  
― Fyodor Dostoyevsky

Kakashi could already feel the energy sap from his body when the car stopped in front of the crime scene. His face hardened as they stood in front of the alley already buzzing with reporters that were eager to get the story first. His eyes glanced at the covered corpse and he had to force himself to walk. He had been a police for almost ten years now, and the things he had to bear witness to...Only his cigarettes and a good cup of sake were responsible for keeping him sane. Just yesterday he had to tell a wife that her husband was stabbed thirteen times by some cocaine junkie just because he didn't want to give him his wallet. He always wanted to become a police officer so he could protect the citizens of Konoha. However, how could he save them from themselves? He sighed and his partner, Anko was just as bad as he was. "What do we have?" Anko asked Genma as they approached. Forensics were already on the scene, wearing their white suits as they surveyed the scene, taking all the evidence they could find and bagging it. One of the uniformed officers held up the yellow police tape so they could get close to the body, which was covered by a white sheet. Her black trench coat flapped against the wind and Genma took a deep exhale.

"Boy around the age of thirteen, strangled to death, no identification on his person" Genma said as he looked at his notepad. Anko stooped down and took out a pair of latex gloves from her coat. As she lifted the sheet to study the corpse, Kakashi noticed the grimace on her face. "He only had this picture with him and nothing else" Genma added as one of the forensics handed him a tagged plastic bag that contained the picture. He gave Kakashi who studied the brown haired boy smiling with what seemed like his mother in the picture. His stomach churned and he clenched his left hand.

"You recognize him, don't ya Kakashi?" Anko asked as she stood up. The silver haired man was trying not to spew his guts right there and then. "He's that gaki that you were looking for three years ago" she added and Genma's mouth dropped open. His hands started to shake and the notepad nearly fell from his hands. "He's Kim Chul" she added and Kakashi shoved the picture in Anko hands before stalking off.

* * *

Naruto buttoned up his skirt and studied himself in the mirror. Black circles were already forming under his eyes, and his cheeks were hollow. His natural tan that he somewhat inherited from his father had disappeared under sickly grayish skin. The feel of the smooth cotton of his orange shirt was enough to distract him from his thoughts that started to circle over head like a million buzzards, ready to pick at his bones and flesh. The darkness was back, and fiercer than before. "I've been calling you for a long time, Naruto" his mother said, poking her head in the dark room.

"I'm almost finished" he said, without looking at her. As he finished the last button, he pulled down his sleeves a little.

"Look at you, my handsome boy" she said, and walked in. He turned to her, and smiled as she placed her warm hands on his whiskered cheeks. Even though he was already thirty seven, she still treated him like he was a baby. Her lovely crimson locks that he loved were pulled in a nice neat bun that was tucked at the nape of her neck. She wore pearl studs in her ears, with a necklace to match around her neck. She wore a straight grey dress that stopped at her knees with a black belt that went around her mid section. "You don't look too good" she said, and ran her hand through his hair.

"I'm fine, Mom" he said, moving away from her. He grabbed the black jacket that was at the foot of his neatly made bed and his eyes flickered around the bedroom. He had stripped the room nearly bare like he had done to his office.

"We're worried about you" she said, as he suddenly walked out the bedroom. "And when I say we, I mean your father and me" she added as he slipped his jacket on.

"I'm fine" he said and turned to her. "Why are you really here?" he asked and hurt flashed across her face.

"I want to take Haru with us on vacation next week" she said and before Naruto could disapprove, she added "I think that she deserves this just as much as you do". She kissed him on his cheek and pulled away so she could look at him. "Think about it" she added with a smile, she walked out the house. As the door clicked close, his bangs overshadowed his eyes, and his wrists throbbed.

"Shit" he whispered and reached for the bottle of pills in his jacket.

* * *

"Kim Chul visited Konoha with his parents three years ago" Anko said to Kakashi as she slapped a large folder on his desk. "The Kim family came to Konoha because the father, Min Ho had business with Uchiha Enterprises" she said, taking out the boy's case file. Kakashi had been one of the detectives on the case and now to see the boy dead in some alley, it felt like a horrible dream.

"I know all that, Anko" Kakashi said, looking away from the file. "I worked that case with Nara" he added, referring to his younger partner at the time, Nara Shikamaru. The kid was a bonafide genius. He had one of the greatest minds since his mentor, Namikaze Minato but he was the laziest person Kakashi had met. Anko frowned at him but just continued.

"During their time here, Min Ho's company paid for his family's stay in Majesty Hotels. On the fifth day of their stay, Chul and his mother decided to shop in downtown Konoha. On March 9th, around ten am, as they walked through Senju Square, Chul was abducted in broad day light" she said, and Kakashi solemnly nodded.

"We looked for the kid for nearly two months but we didn't get a lead. Nara suspected that he was kidnapped for human trafficking" Kakashi said, and he closed the open file. "There weren't any calls for ransom despite his father's reputation as a prominent business man and his kidnapping was similar to that of Kita Renji's" he added.

"So it's true" Nara Shikamaru said as he approached. He had a cigarette between his lips, his hands were shoved in the front pockets of his pants and his hair was in its usual high ponytail. He wore a grey shirt that outlined his lean frame and denim jeans since he wasn't a stickler for dress pants unless it was for ceremonial functions.

"Yeah, we found him" Kakashi said and Shikamaru nodded to Anko in greeting. "The coroner's doing an autopsy on him as we speak" he added, and rose from his seat.

"Did you get in contact with his parents?" he asked, as Nara's partner, the rambunctious Inuzuka Kiba walked through the front doors.

"They're flying in to identify him" Anko said and Shikamaru frowned. "We had to tell them over the phone" she added.

"Damn" Shikamaru said under his breath. He took out the cigarette and looked at Kakashi. "So, was it as I suspected?" he asked.

"Guessing from the ligature marks on his wrists and ankles, I don't doubt it" Kakashi said through gritted teeth.

"Fuck" Shikamaru hissed and turned away. He was usually apathetic but he couldn't help but feel disgusted and angry at the same time at what happened to the boy. He met the boy's parents, and they were good people. The boy and his family didn't deserve what had happened to them.

* * *

"Mr. Namikaze, have a seat. Dr Umino is currently with a patient" the receptionist said that her bubbly personality. Naruto just nodded and sat down next to a stoic red headed boy with the kanji for love on his forehead. Loud violent music blasted from his ear phones, and Naruto just took up one of the magazines. The boy who seemed like he was around sixteen or seven teen years of age, wore black eyeliner around his green eyes and the intense look on his face made the receptionist scared of him. However Naruto was different. He didn't even seem fazed by the growl that the boy emitted as he chose to sit beside him. Using one of his fingers neatly manicured with black nail polish, he took out one of the ear phones from his ears.

"Sit somewhere else" he said, but Naruto just looked up from his magazine. The blonde was not in his usual cheery mood so he couldn't just smile at the teenager or even wave off what he just said.

"Why?" he asked, flipping the page. He could practically taste the anger radiating off the red head. The red head was going to say something when Shizune, the other psychiatrist that worked there, emerged from her office with one of the patients.

"Gaara, you can come in now" she said, and the boy stood up. He grunted at Naruto before disappearing inside.

"Thank God" the receptionist whispered and when Naruto's eyes turned on her, she blushed.

"What's his deal?" Naruto asked and he could see how flustered the woman got whenever her eyes met with his. That was the effect he had on women, seeing as his father was the Mayor of Konoha and all.

"He's always like that. Since the day he came here. I don't know exactly what's wrong with him, but rumors say that he killed someone" the woman whispered in a gossipy tone of voice. Naruto nearly snorted at the statement.

"Good thing I don't believe rumors" Naruto said and the woman blushed either out of shame or embarrassment. He just shrugged to himself and began reading his magazine once more.

* * *

"Ah, my two favorite detectives" the coroner, Daisuke greeted them as soon as they walked in. He was a man around his late forties, with short messy grey hair and thick, round glasses on his face. He was wearing a medical mask and his gloved hands were covered with blood. Kakashi's eyes were drawn to the boy lying on the cold metal table. His hair, which was almond in color, was now dyed over in black and his features had matured in the span of three years. "He was horribly malnourished which in turn stunned his growth" Daisuke said, when Kakashi eyes were focused on the bones that were poking out of pale, almost translucent skin. His assistant gave the both detectives gloves and masks as they approached the body. "As was speculated, the boy was strangled to death. However since the person wore gloves, we weren't able to collect any tissue samples" he said as he pointed the nasty bruises around the boy's neck.

"Was he sexually abused?" Anko asked, and Daisuke slowly nodded. Kakashi looked away as Anko's jaw clenched.

"Judging from the scars over his body, it had been occurring frequently during the period of his abduction. I also found tearing of the sphincter" Daisuke said, and raised the boy's wrists. "And these rope marks tell me, it was against his will" he added and Kakashi had to grip the edge of the table. "This boy's body is exactly like Kita Renji's" Daisuke said and Kakashi felt the hairs of his arms raise. "That possibility is the reality of what happened to this boy" he sadly said.

"Fuck, what do we tell his parents?" Kakashi choked as he studied the boy's face. "How can we let them see him like this?" he whispered.

* * *

"Naruto have a seat" Iruka said, and the blonde nodded as he sat down on the brown, plush sofa. Iruka warmly smiled at him before he closed the door. "So, how have you been?" Iruka asked as he sat down himself.

"It's getting worse" Naruto said in a small voice. Iruka just studied him and opened his book to take notes. Naruto leaned forward and covered his face with his hands. "This urge inside me, it's eating away at my soul" he whispered and Iruka frowned.

"That's why I'm here, Naruto. I want to help you" the tanned man said, giving his hand a squeeze. "Tell me, have the pills been working?" he asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Sometimes they work and then on other occasions, like this morning, they don't" Naruto said and Iruka scribbled away.

"What triggered it this time?" Iruka asked. Naruto looked down at the golden band on his finger.

"I dreamt of her last night" Naruto said, and gazed out the window. "It was the first day I saw her" he added.

"Describe the dream" Iruka said, and Naruto ran his finger on the golden band. He looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

* * *

"I thought you would be here" Ino said, joining her on the ledge. Haru was wearing her P.E uniform since her school uniform was now drenched in dirty water. "Why do you let them do you those things?" she asked, as Haru toweled her wet hair.

"Them? They're my friends" Haru whispered and Ino scoffed. "Don't start, Ino" she said, and tried to blink away the tears.

"What kind of friend would throw dirty water on you?" Ino asked, and Haru just looked at her hands lying on her lap. "Haruno Sakura is not anyone's friend. I can attest to that" she added and flipped her platinum hair over her shoulder. "Karin and Sasuke aren't any better" she said, glancing at Haru who bit her lower lip.

"They're my friends, Ino!" she shouted and stood up. She clenched her fists before turning away from Ino.

"So why are you crying?" Ino asked, forcing Haru so she could look at her. Haru wailed and buried her face on her shoulders. "Idiot" she gently whispered and wrapped her hands around her. After she was finished crying, she pulled away from Ino. "You don't have to try so hard, Haru" she added.

"Haru, what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she approached with Karin in tow. Their mouths were turned up in disgust at Ino who returned the look. "And with _her_?" she added as she turned up her nose.

"I was just getting my hair dried" Haru said, forcing a smile on her face. "She just arrived when I was leaving" she added quickly. She turned her back on Ino so she couldn't see the hurt in the other girl's eyes.

"I hope you weren't trying to corrupt her with your disgusting ways" Karin said as she adjusted her glasses.

"I could say the same thing about you two" Ino said with a malicious smirk on her face.

"Do you know how long we've been looking for you?" Sakura asked placing her hands on her hips as she stared down Haru.

"Sorry" Haru mumbled and bowed her head. Ino's hand tightened but she remained silent.

"Let's go. Sasuke is getting ready to play basketball!" Sakura said but it came out as a squeal. Ino rolled her eyes and Sakura sneered at her. "Let's go before we catch her _disease"_ she added with one glare, she turned on her heels.

"I hate to even look at her. It's like she's undressing me with her eyes" Karin said to Sakura as they walked off. Haru was walking behind them and as she looked back, Ino shot her a sad smile. "Haru, did you hear me?" she asked and Haru nodded.

"Yeah, she's repulsive" Haru said, and she knew that Ino could hear her. Even though what she said wasn't funny, the both girls threw back their head in laughter. Guilt rocked her body as she walked away. No, I'm the repulsive one; Haru thought to herself but slapped a smile on her face before following after the duo.

"Are you okay with that?" Tenten asked Ino as she joined her side. Ino shrugged and Tenten frowned. "Why do you keep pushing for her friendship?" she added.

"Because she needs at least one true friend" Ino said, sadly smiling at Tenten who frowned.

"I don't know why you keep letting Haru walk over you like that" Tenten whispered and Ino just stared at where Haru was last standing.

"How can you know? Humans are complex beings that no one can understand. Sometimes, we don't even understand ourselves" Ino said, and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Shut up with your psycho babble, please" Tenten said and as they walked away, Ino just laughed.

* * *

He whistled as he trudged through the shallow waters. The slush of his boots as he moved to find the perfect spot resonated through the calm night. When he found it, he heaved the body that was over his shoulders into the water. He watched the loud splash the body created, and the ripples that spread through the lake. He studied his work and smiled to himself. It was just like in Ares-sensei's book. His eyes glittered in the darkness and said to himself "Watch me, Ares-sensei. I'll make you proud"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four – The Opening Act

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Civilization is like a thin layer of ice upon a deep ocean of chaos and darkness" – Werner Herzog.

* * *

"Freak!" someone hissed but he couldn't see exactly who it was. All he could see were the blurry outline of their backs as they left. He slowly sat up and winced as pain shot through his chest. They had set a trap before they jumped him.

"Fucking cowards" he whispered as he struggled to his feet. Warm blood pooled in his mouth before he spat it out on the ground. "There goes my favorite shirt" he said to himself as he dusted himself. He took up his guitar case and he heaved it over his shoulder. He would get those fuckers back and they wouldn't even know what hit them. They should've known not to mess with Sabaku Gaara. The red head who had recently quit school in favor of becoming a singer moved to Konoha, had already earned enemies. Everywhere he went, people liked to single him out. He grunted at the thought but kept walking. Gaara was what you would call a Goth. He wore black army combat boots, tight leather pants and a long sleeved shirt that had three black faux leather straps on both shoulders. A long chain ran from the third button to the front, right breast pocket and the silver rings that adorned his fingers glinted in the dark night. It wasn't like Gaara wanted to boast to the world that he was Goth. It was just that he couldn't see himself wearing a blue fucking shirt without throwing up at the sight. It was who he was, and he came to terms with it. He didn't understand why people couldn't. He was broken out of his thoughts when the skies rocked with thunder above him. The wind soon picked up and he knew that rain was coming. A normal person would be scared out of their mind if they had to walk in the dark of the night but Gaara wasn't what you would call normal. He knew he had to go home and the darkness would not stop him. Like everything in his life, he had to keep pushing forward. He spat out the last of blood in his mouth when a flash of lightning illuminated the black waters of Mito River. His teal eyes zoomed in on something floating near the bank. "Must be a log or something" he said to himself and was going to turn away. However that was when the supposed log turned over. It seemed like a woman. "Hey, you okay?" he shouted and walked towards the damp bank. Another flash of lightning gave him a good view of the woman and he came to a halt. For the first time in three months, he felt afraid. A gust of wind pushed him backward like the nearby trees that swayed with the force. Leaves rustled loudly and his mouth dropped open. Fear started from his toes before it trailed all the way to the roots of his hair. The hand that was gripping his guitar case went slack and his eyes were widened. He quickly reached for his phone and ran as fast as he could, leaving the dead woman bobbing in the water, with her empty eye sockets positioned towards the sky, her mouth forever locked in a silent cry.

* * *

"Wow, it seems like a storm's coming" Naruto commented as they sat down for dinner. Haru was uncharacteristically quiet as they ate. He had noticed that over the past two days her mood was just as bad as his own. "So, how was school?" he asked, bringing his chop sticks to his mouth.

"It was school" Haru said, refusing to meet his eyes. Her father just swallowed down his rice and pointedly looked at her. "What do you want me to say?" she asked and he could hear some irritation in her voice.

"I don't know, maybe a conversation with my daughter?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders. She frowned but just chewed. Rain filled the silence between the both.

"There's nothing new in my life" Haru said as she glanced at him. "Nothing interested happened" she added.

"It doesn't have to be interesting, Haru" he said, placing his bowl of rice on the table. "Just tell me about school" he added.

"Why?" she asked, raising her hands in the air. He was genuinely surprised at the anger that was coming from her. "Why are you so interested in my life all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Because you're my daughter" Naruto said, and Haru snorted. "Hey, I may not be the world's greatest dad, but I'm still your father and you will respect me" he added with a stern voice.

"I lost my appetite, I'm going to start my homework" she said, and he listened as the chair dragged against the wood surface as she stood up. "Don't forget that it's your turn to do the dishes. Good night" she said and that, she left. Naruto leaned back on his chair and sighed.

* * *

"So we have nothing" Kakashi said and despite her reluctance, Anko nodded. He kicked his desk and some of the nearby officers flinched at the action. "A boy died and we don't even have a shred of evidence that can lead us to his killer? Are you fucking kidding me?" he hissed and walked out. He pulled up the collar of his trench coat and despite the rain he walked to his car. He slammed the door shut and sat down as rain fogged up his windows. The lull of the running engine seemed to calm his nerves when Anko entered his car.

"I know you're frustrated and angry but that doesn't mean you can give up" Anko said, glaring at him. She crossed her arms across her chest, and he just pressed his forehead against his steering wheel. "We're the only ones that can catch that bastard, so don't you lose your marbles, Hatake" she added and he placed a gloved hand on hers. She was going to move away from him, but he stopped her.

"Just one minute" he mumbled and brought his head to her shoulder. She tensed but he just closed his eyes. "Give me one minute" he whispered.

"I can't" she said, and pushed him away. She raised her hand, and the diamond ring on her finger twinkled. "I'm marrying Iruka" she added with softened eyes. Kakashi reached out to touch her face but she turned away. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel and her frown deepened.

"Damn it, Anko! One minute! Why can't you give me one fucking minute?" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I can't even..." he whispered and placed his forearm to cover his eyes. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he glanced at her.

"This is all I can offer" she said and they stared at each other. They both jolted when someone knocked on his side of the window. It was Shikamaru.

"We just got a call. Someone found a body on Mito River" he said and he studied them both. They nodded and with just one glance, he walked away with his umbrella in hand.

"Duty calls" Anko said, and Kakashi nodded.

* * *

The silver droplets of rain glimmered as they fell to the earth. The thrumming sound as the rain slapped against his umbrella was the only thing that he could make sense of. "Who would do this sort of thing to a human being?" Kiba whispered, gripping the handle of his umbrella tighter. The younger brown haired man was usually loud yet they could understand why he was so subdued. Seeing a woman with her eyes gouged out could have that sort of effect on a person. The winds whipped against their trench coats and the Kakashi felt as though the cold had found its way into his shoes.

"A monster" Shikamaru whispered as he took a drag of his cigarette. At the scent of the nicotine, Kakashi's fingers twitched. They watched with hooded eyes as the forensics placed her body into a bag. The last view they saw of the woman was that of the pink, second mouth that had been carved with a knife on her neck. They loaded her into the back of the waiting van. "There goes our night" he sighed and walked off. Kiba didn't immediately follow after his partner. He kept looking at the shallow waters of Mito River that rippled with the rain. He looked at Kakashi and Anko who were lost in their own thoughts.

"Are you two going to be alright?" he asked and Anko was the first to break out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, kid" she said, and a nod, he walked away. She watched as he rushed after Shikamaru. The puddles that had already been formed sloshed against his shoes and she smiled as the brown haired man loudly swore as muddy tracks formed on his pants legs. As the van drove past them, she said "Humanity's going down the drain" and Kakashi couldn't help but agree.

* * *

The tangy taste of the coffee burned away at the cuts in his mouth. So instead of finishing the coffee, he placed it one of the detective's tables. His eyes darted to the guitar case lying near his feet, and the anxiety he felt wouldn't go away. "How's the coffee?" a brown haired man asked with a grin. Gaara took in the weird, red triangular tattoos on his face and his messy hair.

"It tastes like shit" he said in a monotone but the man just continued to grin as he sat down behind the desk.

"Ah, well what are you going to do? The coffee around here sucks" he said, and took up a notepad. "Detective Inuzuka Kiba, at your service" he added.

"Gaara" the red head said and Kiba arched an eyebrow at him. "Yes, just Gaara" he added.

"So, just Gaara, you're the one who found the body, am I right?" he asked, and Gaara could feel his questioning eyes on his black eye and split lip.

"Yeah, I was just coming from the club I work at" Gaara said and the man scribbled down something.

"What is the name of this club?" Kiba asked and Gaara grunted. "It's just procedure, man" he added.

"I work at Akatsuki" Gaara said, and Kiba nearly blushed. Akatsuki was the name of the infamous sex club. "I'm just the entertainment, don't get it twisted" he added and Kiba nodded.

"Okay, so what time did you leave work?" Kiba asked and Gaara frowned but answered anyway. "So you finished work around one, and you decided to walk home when you found the body" he added and Gaara nodded. "So why do you look like someone beat you up?" he asked, and Gaara looked away.

"Some assholes jumped me" he said, and Kiba arched his eyebrow again. "Yeah, as I was walking home, before I found that lady, I was ambushed" he added.

"Did you happen to see who did it?" Kiba asked but Gaara shook his head. "Do you want to report it?" he added.

"No, it's fine" Gaara said, standing up. "Are we done here?" he asked and Kiba nodded. "Well, if that's all, I'm out of here" he added and took up his guitar case.

"Wait, it's pouring out there!" Kiba shouted but the red head had already disappeared in the rain.

* * *

"Hello?" he shouted, looking around. There was nothing but darkness that surrounded him. The nothingness mixed in with the darkness caused his hands to tremble. He felt something watching him and he spun around. "Is anyone out there?!" he asked, his voice quivering by the minute. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat. He tried to fight but the person was stronger than he was. "Let...me...go!" he shouted but those finger kept pressing against his wind pipe, intending on choking him to death. Suddenly a shook of blonde hair emerged, and the person wrapped his hands around Naruto instead. The person radiated a frostiness that dug into his skin. The person clung to him tighter as Naruto tried to push him away.

"I can never let you go" the person said with a deep voice. Naruto screamed and the person chuckled. "Because I am you" he added, and red eyes flashed in the nothingness.

"Ah!" he shouted as he jolted awake. His eyes frantically searched his home office, and when the familiarity had soothed him, he evened out his breathing. His laptop was on just like he had left it before he fell asleep. He took up his discarded glasses and when he placed them on, he looked at the clock. It was only seven in the morning, and Haru had not woken up him as yet. It was always like that when they fought. She would leave his breakfast in the microwave and with a note; she would ease out of the house without his notice. He got up and decided that he couldn't let his daughter go to school with the way things had ended yesterday. He didn't even know why she was so upset. When he exited his room, she was already by the door, ready to leave. "Wait, I'll walk you to the bus stop!" he said with a smile, a gesture she didn't return.

"It's fine" she said dismissively and took up her bag. When she saw the hurt in his eyes, she sighed. "Alright, let's go" she added and he nodded. She wasn't even bothered that her father, had chose to walk her to the bus stop wearing nothing but grey sweat pants and a blue t-shirt.

"So, are you still mad at me?" he asked, and she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I was never mad at you" she said, staring straight ahead as they walked down the hill. Naruto scratched his head and frowned.

"So what was that little outburst at dinner last night?" he asked and she just looked at the bag in her hands.

"It was nothing. Can we just let it go?" she asked, turning to him. His frown deepened but he just nodded.

"Fine. I accept that you have your own stuff going on, but you can lean on me, you know that right?" he said, and she smiled.

"Of course I know that" she said, and he moved to ruffle her hair but he stopped. He stared at his hand, and she looked down at the ground. He gave her an awkward pat on the head and they stopped at the bus stop. "I'm off" she said, and he nodded. He watched as she boarded the waiting bus, and until the bus was out of sight, he remained on the spot. He could see the curious stares some of the people shot him from their cars but before they could identify him, he left.

* * *

Haru sat in the back of the bus, and placed her ear phones on. Despite the popularity her father had, and the fact that she was the grand daughter of the Mayor, she used public transportation like every one else. Her father didn't like flashy things, and no way in hell would he get her a driver, though every one else in her school had one. Konoha Academy was THE best school that only admitted the elite of the elite. It was only because of her grandfather that she was even allowed into the school. Despite the fact that her father was a pretty famous author even abroad, in Konoha, people saw him as something as a loser. It was unfair, she knew that but that couldn't stop them thinking that the son of the Mayor was meant to follow after his father's footsteps, not become a _writer._ And ever since he wrote his new book, people didn't like him ever more, especially the parents at her school. They didn't want their children to associate with the daughter of a man who could write such an atrocity. Not only was she viewed as an outcast, this was the icing to the cake. The only people who still spoke to her were Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu. At the thought of her so called friends, she felt her mood worsen. She had met the pink haired girl when she was just six years old at one of her grandfather's events, and ever since then, they had been friends. Sakura hadn't always been bad. When her mother was alive, and when her life had been better, the rosette was the only friend she had, besides Ino. The three of them were inseparable. Those were the days without Karin or even Sasuke, the person who had separated the trio. When they were eleven, the bastard had returned to Konoha with his family. Just like that, Haru's life had shattered into a million pieces. Sakura had stopped playing with them, and she used her time to stalk Sasuke. Whenever Ino or even Haru called her out on it, she would turn on them. And Sakura could be vicious with her insults, especially when it came to her precious, 'Sasuke-kun'. Last year, at the mere age of fifteen, Ino had announced her sexuality to the world. To the traditionalists in Konoha, they shunned her. Haru had been forced to choose sides, and unfortunately, she chose Sakura. That was when her life got worse. Karin, Haru's cousin had entered the equation and she was a so called Sasuke fan girl as well. Sakura and Karin had formed sort of a frienemy relationship. Unlike Haru, Sakura and Karin were the two most popular girls in school. They were sought after for their brains, as they were the smartest among Sasuke, their looks, and their social status. Karin was the heiress to the Uzumaki business, something Haru's own father had given up when he married her mother. Sakura, being the daughter of a big diplomat caused the other girls to fear her. The three, Karin, Sakura and Sasuke ruled the school. Haru was only allowed into their clique because she was the Mayor's grand daughter but that didn't stop them from turning on her. Sometimes, like yesterday, they would make fun of her. However Haru would pass it off like a joke like they did, as there wasn't anything she could do. She was trying to fit in with a crowd of people that already disliked her because of who her father was. Tears threatened to form in her eyes at the thought but she sucked them in. Uzumaki Haru didn't cry and she wasn't going to start as people openly stared at her. She thought about her dead mother and just like that, the thoughts vanished. Her mother was the only thing that kept her sane.

* * *

"Did you hear me, Sasuke?" Karin asked in a sickly sweet voice. Sasuke didn't even answer as he turned away. He hated her voice, and the girl herself. She honestly believed that she stood a chance with him and at thought he snorted in disgust. He crossed the hall, leaving the girl to speak to herself like the idiot she was. When he looked back, she blushed in embarrassment as she realized that he had already left. He chuckled and made his way to his secret spot. He hated life, and more than that, he hated Konoha Academy. Everything about the school sickened him, from the teachers to the students. They all wanted something from. It was either his looks or his wealth. He slumped down in his seat in the library and opened his book. He could get at least an hour of peace before the pink harpy latched onto him like a leech. He sighed and continued to read.

* * *

He was sitting on his couch, flipping through the channels, when his eyes picked up on something. "In the wee hours of the morning, an unidentified body was found floating in the waters of Mito River..." the reporter droned on but he wasn't listening to that stupid woman. No, his eyes were focused on the body as the forensics loaded it into the van. His body shook with pleasure as he remembered the woman. She had a sweet scream, something that had sent him to euphoria. The look of fear as she looked into the eyes of her personal Shinigami was especially _**delicious**_. He licked his lips and clutched onto the hand rests of the couch. He stared at the ceiling as that familiar feeling trickled down his body.

"Yes" he huskily whispered and with that, the world blurred in white and black spots. He would definitely remember her.

* * *

"Honey, you're going to be late!" her mother shouted at her from downstairs. She glanced at her husband's smiling picture and sighed. "Honestly, Inoichi, what am I going to do with your daughter?" she asked him, and that was when Ino rushed downstairs.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted and bowed. Her mother just tsked at her, before holding up her bento.

"Don't tell me that, just get your little butt on the bus" her mother said, kissing her forehead. Ino smiled and hugged her mother. "And don't forget that you're volunteering at K. General today" she shouted after her daughter who rushed out the door with an 'I'm off!' She sighed and looked at her husband. "She's just like you, headstrong, confident and beautiful. You would be proud" she added and softly smiled. She knew about her daughter's sexuality, and unlike the other parents, she had accepted her daughter as she was. She could still remember the day she came out.

 _"What's wrong?" she asked, as her daughter entered the house. She saw the dry tear stains on her face, and from the look on her face, she knew something was wrong. Ino hugged her mouth and buried her face on her shoulder. She rubbed soothing circles on back as her little girl sobbed. She couldn't understand why she was crying. Just yesterday, she was happy with her two best friends, Haru and Sakura. She looked at the ends of her hair, and she noticed something sticky. She was going to lift the ponytail, when Ino pulled away._

 _"Mom, I want to tell you something" she said, wiping away the tears from her face. "I can't keep this secret anymore" she whispered and she nodded. "I want to tell you but I think that you'll hate me like everyone else" she added and she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders._

 _"No matter what you do or say, I will never hate you" she told her daughter who sniffed away the tears. Tsubaki wiped away the tears and as the words slipped out of her daughter's mouth, she froze. Her went immediately dropped from Ino's face and a look of panic blazed across Ino's face as Tsubaki went limp._

 _"Mom" she whispered as Tsubaki covered her mouth. "Please" she begged and cringed as though waiting for her mother to look at her in the same disgust the others had looked at him with. However, she was surprised when her mother wrapped her in her arms. She sobbed as her mother held her._

 _"As long as that is who you are, I will always love you no matter what" she whispered and with those words, Ino broke down._

* * *

Kakashi took a long drag of cigarette before throwing it to the ground. He stomped on it before pulling up his mask. When he walked inside, he came to a standstill. Standing in the doorway of the precinct was none other than Kim Min Ho and his wife, Ha Na. "Damn" he whispered to himself. The day just got worse.

* * *

Author's note: And that's the end of yet another chapter of Monster. First off, the views expressed in this chapter were not my own views when it came to Ino. I don't discriminate despite what's written in this chapter. If it's one thing I hate, it's discrimination in ANY form. I wrote this chapter with my own cousin in mind. He just recently came out and some of our family members don't support him. To anyone going through this, don't forget that there will ALWAYS be someone like Ino's mom to get you through it.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five – The lost ones

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."  
 **―** Haruki Murakami, _Kafka on the Shore_

As she briskly walked down the hall way, the loud 'click clack' of her heels, alerted people of her presence. However she didn't pay attention to anyone. She was focused on the scrunchy in her hands as she fastened it in her messy black curls that were threatening to cover her face. As soon as she turned the corner, she spotted silver hair. "Kakashi" she said and the man turned to her.

"Kurenai, where have you been?" he asked as she smooth down her clothes. "We've been trying to call you" he added.

"I was working a case" she said taking off her glasses. "I even lost my contacts this morning" she added when Kakashi looked at it. "So where is the Kim family?" she asked and she followed after Kakashi.

"We placed them in the conference room when the mother went into hysterics" Kakashi said and she caught a flash of his slumped shoulders. "We want to get this identification out of the way so the body can be sent back to their country" he added.

"I can only imagine the stress that you're under especially with those reporters. This story is making waves" she said and Kakashi sighed. At the sight of the clearly distraught parents sitting in the conference room, a frown appeared on her face. The once beautiful mother of a mere thirty years had been reduced to an old woman in the three years of her son's disappearance. Her black hair was horribly lined with grey and was tucked in a sloppy ponytail. Sloppy was the word that could be used to describe the woman. Her clothes gave off the impression that they weren't even ironed. Her face, now caked with wrinkles beyond her years was smudged with tears. She was clutching her husband's hand that he had placed across her chest. The man, unlike his wife had graciously aged. His grey hair blended well with his black hair, giving him a dignified look. He wore a well pressed black suit, without a tie, and the first few buttons of his white shirt was unbuttoned. Kakashi pulled the glass door for her and when she entered, she nodded at Anko, her best friend.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kim" she said in Korean as they shook Min Ho's hand with a slight bow. "If you would please follow us" she added.

* * *

Daisuke greeted the detectives and the family as they walked through the door. The mother had stopped as soon as she caught sight of the covered body on the metal table. Her husband, the boy's father was the one who urged them both forward. Kurenai looked at the parents. "Are you ready?" she asked and at the husband's nod, Daisuke lifted the sheet. The father stood firm as the mother swayed as if she had been dealt a blow. With shaky hands, she covered her mouth as she stared at the son, so pale.

"Chul!" she moaned and toppled to the floor. The father fiercely hugged her as she violently shrieked. With his face buried in her hair, their souls cried out for their son.

* * *

Sasuke picked at his food, ignoring both Karin and Sakura as they droned on. Juugo and Suigetsu were happily talking to each other, while Haru was seemingly lost in her own thoughts. He frowned and that was when Karin spoke up. "My brother had the gall to walk in my room last night. Gah, I hate that bastard so much!" she shouted, and that was when Sasuke turned rigid. The red head slapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes went wide. Sakura glared at her, as Sasuke's eyes flashed red.

"She didn't mean it, Sasuke!" Sakura said frantically, trying to calm down the pale boy. Suigetsu and Juugo stopped their conversation and turned to them. Suigetsu rolled his eyes at the Uchiha while Juugo seemed genuinely concerned.

"Drama queen" Suigetsu muttered under his breath and Sakura aimed a punch at him. He dodged and stood up. "God, you're such a bitch. No wonder no one likes you" he added and Sakura's fist dropped in her lap at the statement. "You coming?" he asked Juugo as he took up his violin case. Juugo looked at Sasuke before nodding.

"Yeah" he said, and followed after Suigetsu because even though they hung out together, they were not friends. Not anymore. It was only because they were the popular kids that they tolerated each other. Sasuke's frown deepened as he watched the two as they left. Their backs had reminded him of his own brother who abandoned his family.

 _As soon as Sasuke entered the Uchiha Mansion, he knew that something was wrong. Usually his mother would be at the door, eagerly welcoming him back but she was no where in sight. "Mom?" he asked as the maid took his bag. "Where is my mother?" he asked, and the woman bowed her head. Before she could answer, his mother's screams alerted him of her location. He walked off towards the garden, where his mother was shouting at his brother. His father was standing far away like he couldn't even look at Itachi. Now he knew that something wrong. Unlike Sasuke, Itachi was the golden child. Not only his parents but everyone else had a profound respect for the Uchiha prodigy. So why were his parents so furious with him? "Mom, what's going on?" he asked, and they turned to him._

" _Get in the house, Sasuke" his father sternly said, but Sasuke wasn't listening. His eyes were focused on his brother who guiltily looking at him. "Now, Sasuke!" he barked and Sasuke jolted a little at the shout._

" _Listen to your father, son" his mother said, smiling at him but he knew that it was forced. "We're just having a discussion with your brother" she added and Sasuke turned to leave._

" _Okay" he said and left, though he didn't go far. He listened to his parents, and he only picked up a few words. Disgust, Uchiha pride, THAT man, how could you and disowned. His eyes widened and when he heard them coming, he rushed upstairs. What was going on?!_

" _Otouto" Itachi said, approaching him. Sasuke looked at him as his older brother stood in front of him. Itachi placed his hands on his shoulders and said "There's something I have to tell you"._

" _Aniki, what's going on? Why were my mom and dad so angry?" Sasuke asked in a panic._

" _I'm leaving, Sasuke" Itachi said, and Sasuke's eyes widened. "You won't see me for a while, but I will always write..." Itachi was saying when Sasuke stepped away from him._

" _What are you talking about, aniki?" Sasuke asked, and Itachi frowned but looked away. "Why are you leaving?!" he shouted._

" _I have to. I know it's confusing but when you're older you'll understand" Itachi said, walking off, but Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist._

" _I want to understand now?! Why are you abandoning us?!" he shouted and Itachi just flicked his forehead like he always did._

" _I'll see you later, otouto" he said, and Sasuke could only watch as his hero turned his back on him._

* * *

Haru watched as Sakura and Karin bolted after Sasuke. She closed her bento and when she stood up; her eyes met Ino's. Ino was laughing and talking to her friends at a far away table. Haru knew she had witnessed the incident. Ino's eyes shimmered with concern but Haru looked away. The thought of the girl reminded her of one of their better days, when they were still friends.

" _Hurry up, you slow pokes!" Ino shouted from the top of the stairs. Sakura shouted at her and Haru smiled as they walked up the stairs of the bridge. Unlike Ino, Sakura and Haru were not athletic._

" _Shut up, Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted and Ino just flipped her off. They laughed at the old couple who scoffed at the blonde. "Ha, serves you right!" Sakura shouted._

" _What took you so long?" Ino asked, and Haru rolled her eyes. "I saw that, Haru" she added._

" _Why are we even here? It's the summer, we're supposed to be at the beach, looking at some cute boys" Sakura said as she tied her ponytail._

" _We're here because I wanted you both to see this" Ino said and they gaped at the sight. They could see nearly all of Konoha from the bridge._

" _Amazing" Haru breathed out and Ino nodded before placing her hands on their shoulders._

" _After the summer, we're going to high school! Do you know what this means?" Ino shouted and Sakura pushed her face away. "We're growing up, girls" she added and Haru stared out at the city._

" _You're right" Haru said, and Ino smirked. "We are growing up" she said and Ino nodded._

" _That's why we have to promise each other. No matter what, we'll always remain friends" Ino said, and held out her pinky. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled._

" _You're such a girl, Yamanaka" the rosette said, something that Ino always teased her with. However, she hooked her pinky on Ino's. "Best friends" she added and they turned to Haru._

" _For forever!" Haru shouted and placed her pinky with theirs._

* * *

"Detective Hatake!" someone shouted as he walked to his car. When he turned, he saw Kita Minami staring at him. He frowned under his mask as the woman sauntered up to him. "Is it true? Was that boy found like my Renji?" she asked, and Kakashi looked away.

"Mrs. Kita, I can't reveal sensitive information to the public" Kakashi said, and the woman just frowned.

"Tell me, Detective! Was another boy subjected to those sickos!?" she screamed, and clutched onto his shirt. Kakashi gently pushed her hands away.

"As I said, Mrs. Kita..." he was saying when the woman interrupted him.

"Promise me, detective. Find them before another boy is abducted" she said, and walking away. What the woman had said startled him. He was so focused on finding the killers that he didn't even think they would kidnap another boy.

"Shit!" he shouted and rushed back into the precinct.

* * *

 _Three years ago_

 _"What do we have?" Kakashi asked, as they walked into the hospital. The doctor in charge of the boy frowned._

 _"We found him lying in front of the hospital last night. No identification on him or anything like that. He had a large amount of cocaine in his system and the boy was heavily bruised. He was subjected to years of abuse" the doctor said, and Nara frowned._

 _"Is he awake? Can we have a word?" Nara asked, and the doctor nodded. He stepped to the side so they could enter the room. When they saw the boy, Nara felt sick. His face was bandaged and he looked so small in that bed, you wouldn't think he was fifteen years old. His eyes widened at them. "We're police officers" he added, as they showed him their badges._

 _"What do you want?" he asked, and Kakashi sat down beside him. He automatically moved away from him._

 _"What's your name?" Kakashi asked, making sure that it didn't come out like a command but the boy didn't answer. "We just want to help you" he added, and the boy looked at his heavily calloused hands. The skin had been frayed and the tips of his fingers were ground down._

 _"What happened to you, kid?" Nara asked, and tears flowed down the bandages that were wrapped around the boy's face._

 _"They took me away" he whispered and the detectives froze. The boy clutched onto the bed sheets._

 _"Who took you away?" Kakashi asked but the boy bit his lips. "We can't help you if you don't tell us anything. What happened?" he added._

 _"First I'll tell you my name" the boy whispered and they nodded. "My name is Kita Renji" he added._

* * *

Author's notes : Who _is_ Kita Renji and what does he have to do with the case? Who took him and were they the same people who kidnapped Chul? And what happened to Itachi? Why did he have to leave the Uchiha household? So many questions that have to be answered... Oh, and to all those reading, come on people. Leave me a little review. Anything will do. Suggestions, criticism (but be gentle with me, I have a fragile heart), thoughts about the story on a whole. I'll be waiting...so until next time,

Frostycookies.


End file.
